People Change
by Double
Summary: Reincarnation fic. As the Seishi reunite, past memories and love awaken, conflicting with the present world. Relationship teeters, as people are no longer as generous and forgiving as they used to be. TasXChi HotoXNuri
1. Prologue

_Hi, this is my rejoining fanfiction world fic. I haven't been writing fanfics for more than a year, and recently, watching FY OVA rekindled my interest in it, especially Tasuki and Chichiri, so therefore, comes this fic. _

_Warnings: Yaoi, Tasuki language, probable lime or lemon...  
Pairngs: Tasuki X Chichiri, Hotohori X Nuriko, Taka X Miaka, others may come along the way_

_**People Change…  
**_  
Prologue

"Um… Honjun… I have something to tell you… I know this is kind of late, seeing that you are going tomorrow…" A girl with light auburn hair stuttered, a pink blush tainted her cheeks as she gently kicked a pebble by her foot. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head and looked into the eyes of the young man before her. "I like you, Ri Honjun."

The young man seemed taken aback, and then frowned, trying to tug a smile to his lips, making his expressions a strange combination of awkwardness and a strained attempt to be kind. "But you know I'll be going to Tokyo tomorrow, Kouran…"

"I don't mind! I'm willing to wait for you as long as necessary! Just… just accept me as your girlfriend before you go, please… I don't want to lose you…" She pleaded desperately, her eyes misting over.

"Kouran…" Honjun voiced with difficulty, "You know that I like you, we grew up together, but I really can't give you any guarantees. If I promise you anything and end up changing, you will be the one who'll be hurt. Hurting you is the last thing I want in the world."

"I don't mind! If you change, I'll just change again and again to suit you. I –"

"Kouran!" He cut her off firmly, "I will come back after finishing my studies in Tokyo University. I am sure I would be able to give you better assurances by then, and for now, just… let's just keep it the way it is." He reached out to give her a final hug, but hesitated, then retracted his hand. "Goodbye, Kouran."

"Honjun! HONJUN!"

A familiar fragrance wafted in the air, and a familiar pair of eyes peeked out from around the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HOLY SHIT! Whadda hell is this! Oi, grab yer ass over here, Kouji!" A young man with fiery orange red hair promptly roared into the letter he was holding in his hands.

"What is it!" Kouji peered over the man's shoulder, and his jaws fell wide open. "W… Wha…"

"Pinch me." Kouji swung his fist solidly into the fiery mane.

"OWWW! FUCK! Who told ya to hit so hard!" The young man spun around and bared his fangs, ready to swallow his prey. "And get yer mouth of da floor! It's ruining the carpet."

Kouji pushed his jaw back on and started grinning like a manic. "Gen-chan's going to Toudai Gen-chan's going to Toudai O This is the most miraculous thing in the world! Betcha they got the name wrong in their systems. Gen-chan's going to T – GAHHHH!"

"Gen-chan" hurled a textbook towards Kouji. "if yer don't fuckin shuddup, I'm gonna pound yer into dust!"

"But honestly," Kouji rubbed the bump forming on his forehead, "how did you get in?"

"Beats me. Probably cause of my track records."

"Oh, yeah, that. Can't blame ya, buddy, for being the fastest man alive." Kouji sniffed, "And now you gonna go for a new round of torture in Toudai… Hope ya don't turn into a geek and get a geeky girlfriend by da time you come back."

"Nahhh, I'd die than get a girlfriend." Genrou grumbled. "Hate em."

"Then I await to see your boyfriend." Kouji said purposefully academic.

"_Go to hell_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cheers!" A whole crowd of people raised their cups simultaneously, resulting in a loud clash and drinks spilling everywhere.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you guys!" A little girl with purple hair tied into buns on her head gushed at a girl and boy with almost identical hair colour and facial features as her. The only difference was that the other two were older, and the boy who was pretty enough to be a girl had a mole on his left cheekbone. "I can't believe you really make it into Toudai! You make so proud to be your sister!"

"But that sets the standards high for you as well. Are you up to it?" The boy teased.

"Be nice, Ryuuen! I'm sure Kourin-chan will make it with no problem."

"Aww… Have some fun, Houki. It's the last few days of our high school years, and all you think is how to be nice. You don't want to grow up and be like Roukou, do you? Come on, laugh and be FUN!" Ryuuen proclaimed and promptly began bouncing up and down, taking Houki with him.

"Ryuuen! RYUUEN, watch it!"

CRASH!

The table fell over, burying Houki and Ryuuen under the mass of food, porcelain and drinks.

"See? That's what I call fun!" Ryuuen gave a lopsided crazy grin before falling out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The beginning of the semester should mean that the business will be light, since students are busy with university. I suppose you can take a break and go back to school, Saihitei." A man sat behind a long shiny oak table slid a yellow envelope to a handsome young man sitting across him.

"Thank you, father." Saihitei received the envelope and bowed before exiting the room.

_Back_ to school… He wondered if he had ever been to school. His family was huge and filthy rich, managing a branded clothing company, and somewhere along, he had already become a clothing doll, just like those behind the glass. He was always made to look good, and modeled often enough to become professional. Although he must admit himself that up till now, no model he had seen looked better than him.

Fortunately, he had a little more talent than some of his other cousins, and now managed a department in the company. School had become few and far between.

Enough talk. It was time for his photograph shooting session.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He picked up the scalpel and put it back down, again and again, lost in his thoughts. In the demonstration-use surgeon room in the medical building of Tokyo University, a tall man lost himself in the whiteness of the room, looking so vastly opposite to what it is supposed to be used for.

He would never be a real surgeon again. He promised himself that. His hands could never be firm once more, holding the bloody scalpel that took away the life of his loved one.

But ironically, his life cannot go on without having to do with the field of medicine.

Another year is starting. He certainly hoped that the students this year would be more responsible than the ones in the last.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doukun, we are so proud of you!" A middle age woman exclaimed, packing up the luggage. "I still can't believe that our little Dou-chan can get into Toudai, and at only 14 years old!"

"Mom!" A boy with a brownish ponytail shouted, blushing cutely.

"We expect nothing less from our little boy. Promise to take good care of yourself in Toudai. The thing I'm worried most is that you'll be bullied, since you're the smallest of the group." Doukun's father smiled somewhat worriedly and placed his hands gently on the boy's shoulders.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure I'll be just fine. In fact, I have a very good feeling about going to Toudai, and I expect to make many new friends."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, dear… just promise to come back on the holidays. You know that your father and I can't live long without you." Doukun's mother joked through tears.

"I promise, mother…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TAKA! TAKA!" Miaka squealed, holding a letter in her hands.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" Taka rushed over, in fear that anything had happened to his wife or newborn daughter, Hikari.

"Taka! Read this!"

"Dear Mr. Sukunami Taka… you have been invited to sit the position as the professor of ancient Chinese mythology… If you accept our offer, please reply… Sincerely, the principle of Tokyo University…"

"Taka? Taka? Are you all right? You look kinda pale…" Miaka sweatdropped.

"Tokyo University… I couldn't even dream of getting in when I was in high school…" Taka murmured, awestruck, "and now I'm going to be a professor there? Tell me I'm not dreaming, Miaka…"

"Of course you're not! We're going to get a place to live that's near Toudai this moment, and I'm sure there will be lots of good restaurants there! I'm going to first taste everything, then…"

Taka listened to his wife's unstoppable ranting and gently smiled. Even though after becoming a mother, Miaka had sobered down quite a bit, her childish side would still pop out every now and then, turning her once again the unknowing girl who stepped into the Shijin Tenchi Sho. Memories of all kinds of emotions rushed back, lighting his face with a serene but deep-in-thought expression.

"Thinking of them again?" Miaka asked, who had, unnoticed by Taka, stopped gibbering and settled gently by his side. "Me too. I wonder all the time where they are now. How is their reincarnated life? Is Nuriko-chan with Hotohori this time round? Is Tasuki-kun still complaining while traveling with Chichiri? Gods, I miss them…"

"I know," Taka pulled Miaka close, "I know…"

"We'll see them again, right? Even if it's not this lifetime…"

"Of course. Of course…"


	2. Chapter 1: Under the Same Roof

**_People Change…_**

_Chapter 1: Under the Same Roof_

It was not as if he rejected Kouran because he did not like her. In fact, he did have a crush on her since the second year in high school, but a crush was still a crush, her presence often did not seem enough to fill the gap in his heart.

This gap had always been a mystery to him, but had been with him for as long as he can remember. There was always a certain shadow lurking in an illusionary part of his memories, and he could never quite catch it, but instinct told him the shadow was very important, and that was what he was missing. His instinct had always been sharp and accurate, and this time, he had an inclination that he would find uncover shadow in Tokyo. That was why he rejected Kouran. If this shadow turns out even more important than he thought it would be, then he was sure Kouran would be hurt. He hoped that his decision would be correct.

The sun beat down hard on him as he stepped into the gates of the Tokyo University dormitory building, but he did not mind. He was used to long walks under all sorts of weather conditions, and had enjoyed them all. Expect those extreme cases. Nobody cared how long he took his walks anyway. Nobody was ever home.

His parents had died when he was fourteen, and refusing legal guardianship under another's roof, he was granted the freedom to live on his own in his old house, with a relative to check on him every month or so. It was a fine arrangement, no restrictions, no unfamiliarity, more independence, and even if it was at times a bit lonely, he did not mind. Kouran and Hikou were always there by him. But they could not take the shadow's place in his heart.

He had known Hikou and Kouran since he was in kindergarten, and ever since they had gone to the same school in that small village in Nagoya. Hikou, like himself, was an orphan, but had lost his parents much earlier and grew up in an orphanage. That was probably the reason he is rather silent, and prefers to listen more than speak. Kouran on the other hand was bright and cheerful, and she is the only one out of them who has a complete family. They were his family after his parents had died.

But people were bound to leave one day, and with his top national exam marks, he was invited to go to Tokyo University on full scholarship. He did not hesitate to agree. He was a sensible person by all means, and would not let his emotions hinder him from choosing what he decides to be right, even if it meant leaving a place he was born in, even if it meant leaving Hikou and Kouran.

It was his first time in Tokyo, and the rush of people everywhere, with their suitcases, posh handbags and backpacks dangling with all sorts of decorations almost eroded away his usually calm demeanor. The trip was rowdy to say the least, and suicides at its worst. The already warm day combined with the countless body heat donators plus the weight of his ton of luggage really did not do well with him. It took all his self-control to not just sublimate into the surrounding air.

Finally! He heaved a great sign of relief upon reaching the air-conditioned lobby of the dormitory. The building looked moderately new, but very well kept, and has he reached out to press the elevator button, another hand rushed into his way and pressed the button before him.

Raising up his head, a bundle of flames came into his view, emitting a heat that scorched him even harder than the burning sun outside, frying up his insides. Blood rushed to his face.

"Oi, you ok? Your face's all burnin'." The stranger said, peering closer at Honjun.

"I'm fine, it must be the heat today," Honjun replied politely, taking in the features of the person in front of him more carefully despite with each glance, his temperature was rising another notch. He idly wondered if a person could die of internal over-combustion.

The young man in front of him had fiery orange-red hair, which explained his first impression of flames. To make matters worse, he was wearing a red T-shirt over a pair of khaki pants, of which he had pulled the sleeves way up his arms, baring his tanned and muscular biceps. He was carrying a gigantic backpack with another suitcase beside him, so he was probably another new student like Honjun himself.

"Hi, I'm Kou Genrou, nice meetin' ya. Yer new too, right?" The young man asked again, smiling, and two of his overgrown canines poked out over his bottom lip, which made his smile catch a tad of devilish air to it. Taunting, challenging, but warm at the same time. And devastatingly familiar.

"Yes, it's my first year here. My name is Ri Honjun, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Honjun did a slight bow, but it did little to his burning temperature.

Genrou frowned. "Ya sure yer all right? Your face is awfully red…" He reached out with a finger and poked Honjun lightly on the cheeks, and the contact made the latter jump.

The elevator arrived with a ding, and Genrou retracted his hand. Honjun started breathing again.

"Ya look overloaded. Here, gimme one of your bags," and before he could react, Genrou had already grabbed one of his largest luggage effortlessly and stepped into the elevator.

"Thank you," Honjun said as he pulled the other bags into the elevator, noticing from the corner of his eyes that the ride was to stop at fifth floor. "Your room is on the fifth floor too?"

"Yup!" Genrou gave that all-too-familiar fanged grin again, "in room 508. You?"

Honjun's temperature too another swerve and continued its miraculous ascent. "Really?" He replied and smiled weakly, "I guess that makes us roommates then…"

"That's great! Yes!" Genrou pumped his fist into the air. "By the way, I'm getting ya an ice bag one we get to our room. Yer definitely look overheated."

Honjun made a small squeak of protest, and was mortified to hear that sound coming out of himself. To think that the cool and calm Ri Honjun would be squeaking like love-dazed school girl… How was he ever going to let himself live down to it?

"Honjun…" Genrou turned to him and narrowed his eyes, "have I seen you somewhere before? You look awfully familiar…"

"Um…" Honjun was mysteriously lost for words, but the elevator door opened at that moment and Genrou lugged all of both of their luggage out of the lift. Honjun quickly caught up, "You don't have to do that. I'll carry my own bags."

Genrou stared into his eyes and grinned again. "Nah, I won't want a tomato for roommate, princess."

Honjun was too shocked for words.

"Oi, yer coming for not? Open the room fer me at least!" Genrou shouted from down the hall, and Honjun was greatly thankful that the other doors were closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dorm was simply furnished, with a medium sized living room which split off into two rooms on either side of its walls. Four people shared a dormitory, two per room. The kitchen was only a cut off corner of the living room – the designer did not think that university boys would make use of kitchens much anyway. There was a shared bathroom between the two rooms, and laundry was done on the first floor of the building.

"Which room do ya want?" Genrou asked upon entering the room and whistled. "Nice… Just what ya expect from the top university in Japan."

Honjun tried taking his luggage off Genrou, thinking that the other boy was going to have the adjacent room from his. "I'll take the room on the left then."

"All right, it's the left one!" Genrou cheered and moved all the baggage and himself into the room. Honjun looked a little shocked, but followed suit. "Um… do you want me to help you move your luggage into the other room?"

"Wacha talkin' 'bout? This is my room." Genrou laughed, "What, don't wanna me to stay with ya?"

"N… no, but why?"

"Who knows what two other weirdos may share the dorm? It's better to see one and catch one, someone I actually like is hard to come by, ya know." Genrou grinned, baring his fangs again, and Honjun had to force his temperature from rising more than it already was. He himself was puzzled by his reaction around this stranger, but Genrou's presence was just like a flame. He could almost see fire dancing around him.

"Which bunk –" but Genrou was abruptly cut off by the banging open of the front door.

"Yaho! Anyone home?" A feminine voice rang out from the living room. Genrou perked up like a hound that smelled its prey, growled and rushed out.

"He'd better not burn anything," Honjun murmured unconsciously, and started. "Where did that come from?" but no time to ponder. He followed immediately out of the room just in time to hear a roar.

"ARE YA FUCKIN' BLIND OR WHAT! THIS IS A BOY'S DORMITORY! NO GIRLS ALLOWED!"

Honjun reeled back at the volume, and saw, standing in front of Genrou, a… person with a long purple braid, carrying almost twice as much luggage as his and Genrou's combined without even being a little out of breath. That person merely blinked at Genrou's outburst.

And picked up Genrou's hand. And put it on his chest.

Honjun felt his face burning brighter than the sun.

Genrou shrieked, and tried to pull his hand back – to no avail. The girl/boy laughed, then released him. "See? I'm a boy, and I'm your new roommate, Chou Ryuuen. Nice meetin' ya." He greeted bouncily, seeming ignorant to the other occupants' discomfiture.

Genrou seemed especially shaken up, muttering under his breath and wobbled to Honjun. "Fuckin' transvestite. Though I could be free of women here… argh… fuck…"

Ryuuen bounced over to them and held one of their hands in each of his, "Tell me your names!"

Both boys mumbled the answer, though Honjun was polite enough to still smile at him.

"We'll have a great year together, doncha think? Oh, so you two are sharing that room already. Then I won't interfere." He turned to go to the other room, then whispered to Genrou, "Oi, make sure you sleep in the top bunk. It's not good to let your lover fall down during the night. Show some heroism. Now go." Ryuuen promptly pushed him, and Genrou went flying through the door and onto the wall beside the top bunk.

"FUCKIN' SHIT! STOP PUSHING ME, YA MONSTER!" Genrou roared, but Ryuuen had already disappeared into the safety of his own room.

"You all right?" Honjun called from below, and Genrou quickly jumped down.

"Yeah, sure. Takes more than that ta kill me," and then he hesitated, looked away as he tried not to let the blush show. "I'll take the top bunk, if ya don't mind."

"Sure." Just then, a knock came from the front door.

"Better not be a fuckin' freak this time," Genrou trudged to open the door, and upon seeing the other person, promptly banged it shut again.

"What's the matter, Genrou?" Honjun came up and pushed the shock-stilled red hair boy away from the door, "that's incredibly impolite." He opened the door for a fraction, and looked into the face of a small boy, who was barely up to his waist. "May I help you?" Did the boy get lost?

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ou Doukun, and you could help me by letting me in. I do have a quarter of this dorm room, after all." The boy smiled amiably.

"Um… You do mean that you know this is a university, right?"

"Yes, absolutely. Would you like to see my acceptance letter?"

"No, it's all right." Honjun replied quickly in fear of being more embarrassed and opened the door. He gave Genrou a jab in the ribs so that he would move out of the way. "Do you need help with luggage?"

"Thanks, but I'm –"

"KAWAII" The bedroom door burst open, revealing Ryuuen already in his pajamas, running with light speed to glomp the newcomer. "Aw… he's so cute! Doukun, right? Come, you're sharing a room with me."

And with that, Doukun and his luggage disappeared into Ryuuen's room.

"Freaks… all of 'em… freaks…" Genrou's mind was now officially muddled.

"I'm sure they are not bad as all!" Honjun smiled at Genrou, and the latter melted. Why this new roommate was having such an effect on him was beyond Genrou, but… despite that Okama1 and Booya2across the living room, he never had a better feeling about this. Everything was new, yet comfortably familiar at the same time, and perhaps, this time everything would be right.

"Yeah, guess yer right. But… just don't let 'em come too close to our room." Genrou grumbled somewhat half-heartedly.

"I'll make sure of that."

It was not difficult at all, even with the two weirdos in dangerous proximity, to find a heart warming security in Honjun's deep mahogany eyes.

1 Okama Transvestite  
2 Booya a less polite way of addressing a boy / kid


End file.
